


Interlude B34

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [247]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Edwardian, Destiel - Freeform, Embarrassment, F/M, Family, Fluff, Heaven, Hell, Illnesses, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: ֍ History repeats itself – but sometimes in rather unexpected ways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Centaurlips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centaurlips/gifts).



_[Narration by Mr. Sherlock Holmes, Esquire]_

John and I were so close that we thought nothing by this time in our relationship of opening each other's mail. So when a reinforced envelope arrived with a familiar postmark and he was out, I opened it for him. Although knowing that it likely came from his brother, I did so warily. Then I smiled at the contents and placed it ready for him.

“You had a letter from your brother Samuel”, I told him over dinner later. 

“He is talking to me again?” John asked, surprised. “I thought after he made that mistake over the panties he was still sulking.”

“He sent you a certificate”, I grinned.

“For what?” he asked, puzzled.

“A Certificate of Disinheritance!” I chuckled. 

“It was his own fault”, John said shortly. “He knows what I am like.”

“Indeed”, I said. “You in lime-green panties. Delicious!”

John frowned.

“They were the blue pair”, he said. “Were they not?”

I reached down under the table and held something up. Vibrant lime-green with delicate black lace edging. He went deathly pale and his lip started quivering.

“Oh yes”, I said. “Silly me. The lime-green pair are for _tonight!”_

That whine was so damn satisfying!

֍


	2. Chapter 2

**Heaven**

God checked one more time through the remaining problems facing his beloved (if horny) son and his hunter friend.

"Barely two dozen cases of any size to go now, dearest", He said. "Only one mild threat but that has already been taken care of, even if it will give the doctor palpitations."

"My sweet little cutesy-wootsy is good at that", She smiled. "Especially when he does that thing with his tongue. And our hunter said all that flexibility was almost supernatural the other day."

"He is still many years from finding out just how right he is", God said. "Inias gave me the reports from last month by the way and he said that demon activity has gone right down. Is Luke all right?"

"Just recovering from that book that I sent down to dear Gadreel", She said. _"'The Heavenly Kama Sutra, Super-Deluxe Edition'_."

God sighed.

"Inias said that some of the angels think I did it deliberately, sending Gadreel down there", He said. "I reminded him that it was your idea and he just smiled for some reason."

"Mm-hm."

God looked at her curiously. No, surely She would not have been _that_ devious?

Mrs. God smiled to herself and thought a quick thought. And down in Hell Lucifer offered up an almighty prayer of thanks as another jar of aftercare ointment appeared next to him. Then Gadreel's muscular frame loomed over him, his feathers did things to the devil that should have been outlawed even in Hell, and as the lights started flashing around them Lucifer thought no more.

֍


	3. Chapter 3

_[Narration by Mr. Alexander Ezekiel Hunter, Esquire]_

It was now an incredible six years since I had met Luke, the love of my life. He has over two decades on me and I know that the age difference sometimes pains him. Mr. Sherlock Holmes once confided to me that this must be a thing in relationships; his own Doctor Watson is but two and a half years older than him yet those few short months always serve to make the latter uneasy. Luke loves me a thousand times more than I could possibly deserve and I know that he often decries his own looks, yet that craggy jaw is more dear to me than any sight on this earth.

Luke's siblings were a mixed bunch. I saw little of either his sole sister Anna, who I knew was married with a family of her own up and recently moved to Norfolk, and also of his brother Gaillard who was renowned for his practical jokes. He told me that she was a loss and he.... was not. Of the remaining four I gathered three he rated as even worse; Bacchus was cold and heartless ('even for a fellow government lackey', Luke had said) while Mycroft and Ranulph were in various states of disgrace for past misdemeanours and he only hoped they would stay that way. The only one that he had any time for was the wonderful Sherlock who had been instrumental in bringing me into his life, an act of kindness for which I can never repay him. My brother Ben has at least been lucky that he himself has been able to pay back some of the debts that he owed the gentlemen after that terrible affair of the Tankerville Club; he named his sixteenth _(sixteenth!)_ child after Luke who I know was honoured to be asked to become the boy's godfather. Even if Benji and I both celebrating with him ended with him passing out!

As it happened I was about to need the services of both Mr. Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson myself. Very much so.

֍


End file.
